A wide variety of content is available to users for access electronically. This content may include television programming, eBooks, music, movies, games, and so forth. The content may be delivered using broadcast, cable, satellite, Internet, playback from a local media device such as a digital versatile disk (“DVD”), compact disc (“CD”), flash memory, hard disk drive, and so forth.
Traditionally, each of these different pieces of content has involved a different media device to access or consume the content. As a result, in locations where content is consumed, such as a user's living room, home theater, conference room, and so forth, a bewildering assortment of media devices used to access this content may be found. For example, these different media devices may include, but are not limited to broadcast satellite receivers, broadcast radio receivers, cable television interface boxes, game consoles, DVD players, Blu-Ray™ players, CD players, audio systems, and so forth. Each of these different devices may present different user interfaces such as different remote controls and on-screen menus to users. This results in a user experience in which consumption of content is unnecessarily complicated.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.